I Married Him
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Las circunstancias indican que Genos podría estar embarazado de nuevo. Saitama no sabe qué pensar al respecto, pero no puede evitar recordar el día en que su querido rubio le anunció la llegada de esos 8 diablillos que ahora lo miraban ilusionados de tener a un integrante iGenos


**I Married Him**

 **Resumen**

Las circunstancias indican que Genos podría estar embarazado de nuevo. Saitama no sabe qué pensar al respecto, pero no puede evitar recordar el día en que su querido rubio le anunció la llegada de esos 8 diablillos que ahora lo miraban ilusionados de tener a un integrante más.

Saitama x Genos

 **I Married Him**

 **Renuncia** : One Punch Man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

 **Notas de autora:** El fic lo basé en el capítulo de Los Simpsons llamado "I Married Marge", si no lo identifican por nombre, seguramente lo harán por la trama. Espero que les agrade, y una disculpa por el OOC presente. Pronto tendré un nuevo fic, esta vez, con Evil Saitama.

Dedicado especialmente a la bella Ramsin, por su magnífico trabajo.

 **I Married Him**

Saitama, un hombre sencillo de 37 años que, a pesar de su edad, era totalmente calvo, miró con preocupación el cuerpo tembloroso de Genos mientras sostenía sus hombros, esperando que terminara pronto. Había despertado de golpe al escuchar sus jadeos desde el baño, el cual estaba muy cerca de su dormitorio, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello. Sabía que su esposo llevaba, por lo menos, una hora metido ahí, solo, descargando la cena de quién sabe cuántos días; por lo que se limitó a despejar los rubios cabellos de su frente en un leve intento de consuelo. No era mal intencionado, después de todo, Saitama siempre tuvo problemas para expresar sus emociones, pero esos pequeños detalles hacían la diferencia para Genos.

Cuando el rubio terminó, se desplomó a un lado del inodoro. Saitama lo sostuvo alarmado, pero tratando de mantener la calma pues esto no era nuevo para ninguno de los dos. Abrazó a su esposo por unos momentos, probablemente una hora. Después le ayudó a incorporarse para que se lavara los dientes. Al terminar, lo cargó en brazos de regreso a su habitación, depositándolo con suavidad sobre el futón en el que dormían y montó guardia a su lado, con ese gesto de aparente indiferencia tan común en él. Se quedó así por las 3 horas en que Genos durmió.

Al despertar, lo primero que las orbes doradas de Genos captaron fueron a sus ocho hijos sentados uno al lado del otro en un largo círculo, resguardándolo en lugar de su padre. Saitama se hallaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para todos. El aroma del udon inundó la habitación, y como pocas veces, el estómago del rubio sonó hambriento, avergonzándolo. Ichiro, su adorable primogénito y líder del escuadrón de hermanos, se levantó de inmediato y susurró "mamá". Sus hermanos lo imitaron; después, giraron 160 grados y así, en fila, se dirigieron hacia la cocina para anunciar a su padre que él estaba despierto. Minutos después, Saitama entró al cuarto luego de servirles el desayuno a sus ocho pequeños. Ayudó a Genos a sentarse en el futón, se echó a su lado y el silencio se formó. Sin embargo, este no duró mucho, ya que su esposo decidió iniciar esa charla que estaban desplazando:

 **-Saitama…-** murmuró con el respeto de siempre **-Creo que estoy esperando…-** el mencionado se sintió en un deja vú. Habían pasado 11 años desde que escuchó esas palabras por primera vez y la forma en que su esposo miraba el suelo nervioso, temiendo por su reacción, era exacta a la que tenía ese día:

 **-¿Mmmm…?-** exclamó Saitama en automático **-Yo también lo creo-.** Genos lo observó, y se estremeció cuando Saitama tomó su rostro para besarlo. Al terminar, el calvo murmuró sobre sus labios **-¿Y qué? Tenía que volver a pasar algún día-** Genos era conocido por todos como un hombre demasiado serio para sus 31años, pero ante su esposo, el rubio era otra persona: era dulce, ingenuo y servicial. Las palabras que el calvo le dedicó, lo hicieron sonrojar en gran medida, y de hecho, tuvo que darle la razón. Su vida sexual era bastante activa, hacían el amo veces a la semana, por varias horas. Aquellos que los conocían, todavía se preguntaban el porqué de su relación, cómo demonios terminaron tan enamorados siendo tan diferentes (Saitama, un tipo demasiado pausado, y Genos, un joven tan recto que algunos lo veían como un robot), y más aún, con 8 hijos. La verdad era que a ninguno de los dos se les daba el mostrar su amor en la calle, odiaban las multitudes, preferían dedicarse a su ya numerosa familia, a enseñarles a sus pequeños a ser futuros ciudadanos de bien (aunque el calvo pareciera alguien perezoso). Por eso, muchos verían imposible el que ellos fueran tan apasionados en la cama. Al fin y al cabo, si un hijo era mucho reto, ¿a qué maldita hora estarían libres con 8 críos? Ahí estaba el secreto que tanto querría saber todo padre primerizo cuya situación lo tuviera al borde del colapso: el tiempo no es importante, la disciplina sí.

Para ese momento, el calvo dejó que su esposo descansara sobre su pecho en un abrazo tranquilo. Sentía a Genos bastante alterado, callado como pocas ocasiones. Finalmente, el rubio hizo la pregunta que el mayor ya estaba esperando:

 **-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-** Saitama notó su temor, y se preguntó el motivo de ello:

 **-Primero que nada, necesitamos confirmarlo-** respondió con total calma:

 **-Y si resulta ser verdad, ¿qué…?-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Eso preguntas? A veces piensas demasiado las cosas-** le regañó con un gesto imperturbable, tan común en él:

 **-Pero…-** exclamó indeciso **-Ya son 8…-** susurró apenado **-Serán demasiados, aunque sea solo uno-** Saitama estaba al tanto de eso, tenía muy claro que su situación actual no era sencilla, el horario de ambos era muy apretado de por sí; pero qué iban a hacer. Un hijo era un hijo y ya. Lo tendrían y listo. Ya se las arreglarían, siempre lo hacían. Esa fue la respuesta que le dio a Genos, y este pareció calmarse un poco. Así que, decidió obedecer al calvo como siempre. Se levantó del suelo con su ayuda y fue a arreglase para ir a una consulta médica. Mientras se quitaba su pijama y se ponía unos jeans oscuros con una camisa negra sin mangas, Saitama se encargó de alistar los documentos necesarios y de programarle una cita de urgencia. Pescó un turno libre para dentro de una hora y media:

 **-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir sólo?-** le cuestionó notablemente incómodo, no dispuesto a ceder en este asunto. Genos asintió seriamente **-No lo sé, Genos…-** soltó, sus pequeños los miraban desde la mesa con mucha atención **-Has estado muy alterado, podrías sentirte mal en el camino y no…-**

 **-Saitama-** le interrumpió con suavidad, los pequeños dieron un brinco en sus respectivas sillas por la sorpresa y eso era fácil de entender. Para ellos, escuchar a su mamá llamar a su padre "sensei" resultaba un evento de lo más común. Su mamá nunca lo llamaba por "querido", "amor" u otra cosa parecida como hacían los padres de sus compañeritos de escuela. Mucho menos le llamaba directamente por su nombre. Eso era una falta de respeto y sucedía sólo en situaciones muy delicadas. Algo estaba pasando y ellos querían saber de qué se trataba, así que prestaron atención a la charla de sus progenitores.

Para Saitama, la impresión le había robado las palabras de la boca. En efecto, Genos sólo le llamaba así cuando necesitaba que le prestara absoluta atención y confianza:

 **-Saitama-** Genos volvió a llamarlo con una dulce sonrisa **-Debo hacer esto. No quiero robarte tiempo, ni que te preocupes demasiado en mí-** ahí estaba esa devoción ciega que su esposo le tenía **-No quiero ser un estorbo para ti. Por eso, debo asegurar que la información que yo te dé sea correcta e irrefutable-** concluyó, recuperando su seriedad:

" **¡Ahhh! De nuevo esa actitud tan intachable",** pensó el calvo mientras se rascaba la nuca, sin saber qué decirle para que dejara esa idea. Suspiró cansado de tanta necedad, era como si su esposo siguiera considerándose a sí mismo un simple discípulo, como en los tiempos en que se habían conocido:

 **-¿Cuándo entenderás que eres mi esposo, no mi aprendiz?-** soltó, sin querer. Ese era un pensamiento que se le escapó, pero igual no se molestó en negarlo:

 **-¿Sensei?-** Genos no entendió del todo eso, ¿acaso estaba molesto porque le había faltado al respeto llamándolo por su nombre? Esperaba que no. Saitama estiró sus brazos hasta el rubio en un movimiento tan rápido que sorprendió a su esposo. Lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo profundamente, sin despegar la vista de los soles que Genos tenía por ojos:

 **-Te amo tanto…-** exclamó con total seguridad, tanto así que Genos suspiró enamorado, con un gesto de absoluta impresión en su rostro. Después, lo abrazó por varios minutos, y todo, ante las miradas del escuadrón de hermanos quienes, en total silencio, trataban de entender qué estaba pasando.

Finalmente, Saitama optó por darle ese momento a su esposo, lo acompañó hasta el frente del edificio en donde vivían para que tomara un taxi, y con suave beso, lo dejó ir preocupado.

Al regresar, encontró a sus 8 hijos sentados en fila, muy quietos, en la sala. El televisor estaba apagado, ellos sólo estaban ahí. Saitama los miró extrañado, no era la primera vez que ese comportamiento llamaba tanto su atención. Aún con eso, el calvo sabía la razón por la que sus hijos actuaban como lo hacían. Quizás era el instinto natural de todo padre, aunque él prefería darle el crédito a lo mucho que conocía a su esposo. Y es que sí, esos pequeños eran ocho copias "casi" exactas de Genos. Al menos un 90%, que se refería al comportamiento "específico", el cabello rubio y esas irises doradas. El otro 10% venía de Saitama.

En ese momento, el mayor recordó el día en que los vio llegar al mundo. Se preguntó el motivo y supuso que ese mañana, por razones ya vistas, era perfecto para recordar el pasado. A veces eso era bueno, otras, no tanto. Pero desde esa tarde tan movida, Saitama se impuso varias metas. Una de ellas consistía en dar la misma cantidad de amor y dedicación a cada uno de ellos. Desde Ichiro, el mayor, hasta Hachiro, el menor. Él los amaba a todos por igual y eran su mayor orgullo. Percibiendo que sus hijos estaban tristes por ver a su "madre" irse, y porque la expectativa que ambos sentían era palpable en el ambiente, decidió entretenerlos un poco. Se sentó en aquel enorme sofá que tenían en la sala y los llamó:

 **-Chibis-** dijo, ellos giraron las cabezas en perfecta sincronización y lo miraron **-Vengan acá-,** sonrió, y los chiquillos se lanzaron hacia él. Acarició las hebras rubias y siguió **-Todo estará bien-** aseguró:

 **-¿Mami está bien?-** preguntó Kazuo, su quinto hijo:

 **-Sí, él está bien. Salió porque…-** se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en la mejor forma para decirlo **-Es probable que les demos un hermanito-** los niños se quedaron en silencio, tratando de entender lo que su padre les había comunicado:

 **-¿Hermanito?-** Jiro, su segundo chibi, no lo podía creer:

 **-O hermanita-** soltó el calvo y eso no pareció agradarles mucho. Quizás porque con una niña tendrían el doble de cuidado para que esos ocho demonios no la vieran tan resistente como ellos lo eran. Pensó un instante y optó por cambiar el tema. Recordó que jamás les había contado alguna de las historias que ellos le pedían y se fue por esa opción **-¿Quieren que les cuenta como nos conocimos su mamá y yo?-**

 **-¡Sí!-** respondieron en unísono, claramente emocionados. Saitama sonrió:

 **-Bueno, todo comenzó hace 14 años…-**

 **0o0o0o0**

Hace catorce años, las cosas eran muy aburridas. Saitama no recordaba nada agradable de ese junio caluroso en el que perdía su quinceavo trabajo (salvo por un evento que ya contaría más adelante). Era un tipo fuera de lo común, acostumbrado a ser rechazado a la primera oportunidad. No solo en lo laboral, sino también en lo social, y gran parte de eso se debía a su calva y, según todos, debilucha identidad. La gente solía mirarlo y pensar que era un retrasado perdido en las calles, una declaración que ya ni le hacía cosquillas. Obvio, esas ideas no eran ciertas. Saitama sabía defenderse bien. De joven, fue campeón nacional de artes marciales por 3 años seguidos; tenía una atractiva melena oscura, herencia de su madre fallecida que, acompañada de su mirada fija e indiferente, lo hacían irresistible entre las niñas. En esos días todavía se preguntaba cómo rayos había perdido su cabello.

Así que, mientras su cerebro intentaba armar una cena decente con poco dinero, ya fastidiado pues el sol le daba directo a su pulida cabeza, Saitama (de 25 años) escuchó ruidos extraños que venían de ese callejón que estaba a tan solo unos diez pasos cerca de él. Normalmente, el calvo se mantenía alejado de problemas ajenos, pero ese día no lo hizo, y estaría agradecido toda su vida. Dentro de aquel rotundo lugar, cinco tipos trataban de someter inútilmente a un estudiante. Sus hebras doradas resaltaban en las sombras, moviéndose impetuosos debido a la resistencia que su dueño ponía. Saitama vio cómo ese chico pateó, golpeó, y hasta mordió a sus agresores; pero fue sometido en el suelo. Al entender que esos infelices buscaban hacerle cosas pervertidas a ese muchacho, Saitama corrió, saltó sobre uno de ellos, lo estrelló contra el piso, y golpeó hasta la inconsciencia a los otros. Cuando terminó, lo único que quedó de ellos fue una masa deforme que soltaba humo. Después, dirigió su vista hacia el chico, quién lo analizaba seriamente. Aunque… Saitama podía ver con claridad la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo. Le ofreció la mano para que se levantara del suelo, y preguntó:

 **-¿Estás bien?-** el muchacho asintió **-¿Seguro?-**

 **-Sí-** Saitama nunca olvidaría esa primera conversación **-Soy Genos-**

 **-Saitama-** respondió.

 **0o0o0o0**

 **-Entonces…-** interrumpió Raiko **-¿Se casaron?-** una gota de sudor frío resbaló por la cabeza del mayor. En verdad que los niños eran muy inocentes:

 **-Claro que no, eso fue mucho después** -respondió con gesto de piedra en su rostro:

 **-¿Y qué sucedió?-** preguntó Shiro:

 **-Pues, su mamá y yo caminamos un poco…-.**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Por alguna razón, Saitama se ofreció a acompañar a ese rubio hasta su casa. El sol ya estaba ocultándose, y el silencio iba reinando poco a poco en las calles. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Saitama recuerda que él no lo hacía porque no tenía nada que decir, forzarse sería muy molesto a su parecer. De hecho, esperaba que ese chico lo hiciera, pero quizás no podía debido a lo recién vivido. Tras 20 minutos que se sintieron eternos para ambos, el joven rubio habló de nuevo:

 **-Es… Es aquí-** la mandíbula del calvo azotó el piso, impresionado. Se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en dónde estaba caminando. Resulta que, en algún momento, se alejaron de la zona "normal" de la ciudad, aquella en donde vivían las personas con una economía buena, para internarse en la región de los "súper ricos", como King (el único amigo que tenía) lo llamaba. Ahora se hallaban parados frente a la entrada de una enorme y bella residencia, en la cual, dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro (con las gafas y todo) saludaron al rubio con una leve inclinación. Saitama aún juraba en estos días que ese par se contenía de saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes (si es que podían).

Cuando se recuperó del impacto, Saitama buscó la manera de irse rápido. No era porque tuviera miedo a los dos tipos que se acercaron protectoramente a su nuevo conocido, sino porque él era un hombre tranquilo, no quería llamar la atención de la manera incorrecta. Se despidió de Genos con un "cuídate" bastante seco y dio media vuelta, pero antes de dar un solo paso, el chico lo retuvo sujetándolo de su camisa con timidez.

 **0o0o0o0**

Los pequeños estaban mirando a su padre mientras atendía el teléfono, impacientes porque terminara. Sin embargo, prestaron atención y no tardaron en deducir que el mayor hablaba con el tío King.

King era un hombre extraño que, a sus 41 años, seguía dedicándose a su gran pasión: los videojuegos. Su apariencia ocultaba muy bien su comportamiento de "otaku extremo" porque lucía como un militar o un luchador profesional debido a su cuerpo entrenado pese a la obvia falta de ejercicio en su vida. Además, tenía 3 largas cicatrices en la mitad izquierda de su rostro que iban desde su frente, pasando por su ojo hasta llegar a su mejilla, que hacían una combinación pesada con su cabello rubio (el cual era un poco más claro que el de Genos y estaba peinado siempre hacia atrás); y con sus ojos azules. La primera vez que Saitama lo vio fue en una convención otaku (llegó a creer que King estaba perdido ahí), y pensó que era un tipo realmente duro gracias a esa marca y a su expresión impenetrable. Incluso le invitó a ser parte del espectáculo que él iba a dar en aquel evento, el cual se trataba de una simple pelea de artes marciales, algo que realizaba seguido gracias a que sus participaciones en torneos nacionales se hicieron bastantes conocidas; pero se sorprendió mucho cuando lo venció con unos cuantos movimientos.

Después de hacer las pases, se convirtieron en grandes amigos a pesar de los 4 años de diferencia entre ambos. En la última década, ambos se apoyaron. King le confió a Saitama la causa de su cicatriz: un pequeño resbalón que tuvo en el jardín durante las vacaciones previas a reiniciar sus cursos elementales, lo que provocó grandes rumores de parte de sus compañeros cuando él regresó, como aquella en la que se afirmaba que King había ido de campamento a un bosque de Estados Unidos y que había luchado contra un oso para probar su hombría. Saitama no lo juzgó ni condenó cuando él le dijo que disfrutó tanto de esa fama que no desmintió ni afirmó nada. Y Saitama, pues bueno, King no dejaba de verlo como el hermano que siempre quiso.

Esa tarde, había llamado a Saitama para invitarlo a jugar algunos de sus videojuegos de lucha, tal vez Street Fighter u otro, sin mencionarle que extrañaba patearle el trasero en ello:

 **-Genos fue al doctor-** le dijo, negando la petición de su amigo **-No me dejó acompañarlo-** concluyó preocupado. Del otro lado, King pudo captar angustia en la voz de Saitama:

 **-¿Se encuentra bien?-** preguntó por mera cortesía. Conocía muy bien a Genos. Le parecía un muchacho muy estoico, un poco aburrido ya que no era aficionado a los videojuegos o el anime como lo era su esposo, pero también era bastante dedicado a Saitama. El típico personaje que se roba el corazón de la chica en los mangas shoujo. Eso le hacía preguntarse (todavía) el origen de ese matrimonio tan disparejo pero sólido. En ese instante, King recordó la sonrisa boba de enamorado que su amigo tenía el día en que se casó con Genos, y que sólo por él, Saitama era capaz de manifestar emociones verdaderas:

 **-Creo que está embarazado. Fue a confirmarlo-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** gritó King. Saitama tuvo que alejar la bocina de su oído para evitar quedarse sordo **-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-**

 **-Deja de gritar-** sentenció el calvo con una expresión indiferente **-Es mi esposo. Puedo hacerle el amor cuantas veces quiera-** respondió sin recordar que sus 8 hijos estaban sentados atrás de él. Era una suerte que no entendieran ni pío sobre lo que estaban hablando. El mayor se sorprendió de su respuesta (porque él no tenía novia ni nada):

 **-Bien, bien. No tienes que ser tan específico-** ordenó un poco sus ideas- **Bueno, es que… ¡No lo sé! Saitama, ¿no van a ser demasiados?-**

 **-Mmmm…-** escuchó- **Seguramente-**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-** Saitama guardó silencio, se rascó la nuca y dijo:

 **-Genos también me dijo eso, pero qué se le va a hacer. Podremos con eso** -King meditó su respuesta, no podría esperar nada más de su amigo. Él siempre fue así. Despreocupado pero consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Conforme avanzó el tiempo, pudo ser testigo de varios cambios en Saitama. Ahora era un hombre más responsable y entregado a su familia, aunque seguía conservando su actitud relajada. Decidió ofrecerle ir hasta allá y llevar juegos con la intención de entretenerlo un poco (tuvo que reunir todo el valor posible cuando le dijo que tenía juegos ideales para que sus hijos se divirtieran un rato), pero Saitama, consciente de esto, se negó. Cuando la llamada terminó, el calvo volvió a sentarse con los pequeños para seguir con su historia:

 **-Bueno, ¿en dónde me quedé?-** Kazuo levantó la mano:

 **-Mamá y papá llegaron a la casa de mamá, habían dos tipos con trajes negros, papá iba a irse, pero mamá lo detuvo, probablemente para…-**

 **-Bien, bien, ya recordé-** frenó Saitama antes de sufrir un colapso mental por tantas palabras juntas. Esa era otra cosa que los niños heredaron de Genos: la enorme capacidad para dar discursos kilométricos sin respirar siquiera. Y hablando de su esposo…

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **-¿Puedo volver a verte?-** el rubio le preguntó con la mirada en el suelo, avergonzado. Saitama lo miró fijamente, no sabía qué responderle. Por un instante, trató de inventar alguna excusa para sacárselo de encima, pero Genos pareció adivinar sus pensamientos- **Es que… Te vez como un sujeto muy fuerte. Quiero que me enseñes defensa personal-**

 **-Mmmm…-** Saitama había decidido rechazar su petición **-Escucha, niño. No creo que sea una buena…-**

 **-¡Te pagaré!-** interrumpió Genos desesperado, los vigilantes reaccionaron ante sus palabras:

 **-¡Joven Genos! Recuerde que debe hablar con su padre antes-** en ese instante, Genos hizo algo que se ganó a Saitama: sonrió. El calvo se vio inmerso en ese gesto de seguridad y pasión por ser mejor, que no pudo negarse a lo que le pedía:

 **-Él me dará el permiso. Él quiere que tenga una vida normal. Por favor, señor Saitama…-** el chico hizo una reverencia frente a él **-¡Sea mi sensei!-.**

 **0o0o0o0**

El celular de Saitama sonó, dejando a los chibis muy frustrados. ¡Querían escuchar la historia, rayos!, pero cuando su padre dijo el nombre de su mamá, se impacientaron por saber si él estaba bien:

 **-Entonces, ¿te harán los exámenes de una vez?-**

 **-Sí, sensei. Eso me dijeron las enfermeras, pero el médico debe atenderme primero-** Saitama analizó sus palabras. Cuando se trataba de su esposo o sus hijos, se volvía un hombre muy serio:

 **-Entiendo, Genos. Por favor, relájate-** le pidió **-Y llámame cuando termines, iré a buscarte-**

 **-¡Sensei, no!-** gritó el rubio **-¡Será mucho problema si viene, tendría que traer a los chibis y podría ser peligroso! Escuché que han ocurrido muchos accidentes, es muy tarde también. Los chibis son muy traviesos y se sueltan cada vez que pueden, podrían cruzar la calle y si viene un auto…-** le dijo con verdadera preocupación, tanto que Saitama tuvo que contar hasta diez para no regañarlo por exagerar las cosas y lanzarle otro interminable monólogo:

 **-Ya, Genos. Tranquilo-** le pidió, y ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos:

 **-Sensei-** empezó el rubio de nuevo:

 **-Dime-**

 **-Por favor, deje que me encargue. Le llamaré cuando salga e iré rápido para darle la respuesta que obtenga, ¿le parece bien?-** Saitama suspiró molesto. No, no estaba de acuerdo con eso. ¡Él era su esposo, con un demonio!, pero sabía que esa era la forma de hacer las cosas de Genos. Presionarlo podría hacerlo sentir inseguro, como cuando era más joven. Así que decidió aceptar su propuesta (justo como aquella noche):

 **-Está bien, pero Genos, ¡por favor!, llámame si pasa algo grave, ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-¡Sí, sensei! No se preocupe-** con esta promesa, el rubio cortó la llamada. Saitama quedó notablemente intranquilo:

 **-Padre-** llamó Ichiro con su dulce voz de niño. Él lo miró y se acercó de nuevo a ellos:

 **-Seguiré con la historia** -les dijo con una sonrisa, y ellos se mostraron de acuerdo.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Una de las condiciones que Saitama le puso a Genos fue entrenar en el gimnasio al que él estaba inscrito. Sin embargo, en las primeras semanas tuvieron problemas con un ex convicto que era usuario del gimnasio y que fijó su atención en Genos. Saitama siempre lo vio como un tipo bobo, pero cuando empezó a acosar a su estudiante, tuvo que ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa. Una mañana en que Genos no había llegado, Saitama se preocupó tanto que salió a buscarlo, y no se contuvo al ver a ese tipo acorralando al rubio. Puri Puri Prisioner, como se hacía llamar, recibió la paliza de su vida, y nadie creyó que alguien como Saitama venciera a un tipo tan alto y fornido como ese.

Ese día, un sentimiento intenso nació en el corazón de Genos. Algo que inició primero con admiración; después, con respeto absoluto.

Luego de eso, Saitama habló seriamente con Genos. Le preguntó si no tenía algún cuarto especial en esa enorme casa para entrenar. El rubio lo meditó y le prometió una respuesta positiva para el día siguiente. El calvo se sorprendió cuando Genos lo llevó a su casa y le mostró tremendo gimnasio en el segundo piso de la residencia. Más aún, cuando conoció al padre de Genos, el Dr. Kuseno, un hombre reconocido internacionalmente por sus trabajos en genética; pero era un señor bastante mayor. La verdad era que el Dr. Kuseno había adoptado a Genos cuando la familia del rubio murió en un terrible incendio. Genos, de 7 años, sobrevivió por puro milagro con una horrible consecuencia: la mitad inferior de su cuerpo recibió tantas quemaduras, horrendas, que los doctores no tuvieron más remedio que amputarle las piernas y el brazo izquierdo. Kuseno estuvo ahí el día en que Genos dio pelea y aguantó el tratamiento, le ayudó remplazando el resto de piel quemada con sana y lo llevó a su casa, en donde construyó las mejores prótesis para darle una vida lo más normal posible. Por eso, el chico lo veía como su padre, sin remplazar a los padres que murieron tratando de salvarlo.

 **0o0o0**

Saitama detuvo su relato de golpe, recordando que debían llamar a Kuseno si Genos confirmaba estar embarazado. La última vez, el anciano, de 71 años ahora (Saitama podía jurar que ese viejo usaba sus conocimientos para mantenerse en pie), no se lo tomó muy bien. Aunque estaba contento con sus 8 nietos, quedó preocupado por la cantidad de trabajo que el rubio tuvo que hacer para traerlos al mundo, y le pidió (sentenció) a Saitama que se cuidaran mucho, que trataran de no tener hijos en los próximos 15 años o lo convencería de operarse… En pocas palabras, lo castraría con sus aparatos y sin anestesia.

Oh, bueno, qué importa. No se arrepentía de nada. ¡La culpa era de Genos por ser tan hermoso!

Los chibis vieron confundidos la forma en que su padre estrelló su cabeza contra el muro. Luego siguió con la historia.

 **0o0o0o0**

Medio año pasó de su encuentro. Saitama y Genos se volvieron buenos amigos. Eran tan cercanos que incluso pasaban tiempo juntos fuera del horario de entrenamiento. Por ejemplo, Genos acompañaba a Saitama cuando encontraba descuentos maravillosos. El rubio sonreía cuando lo veía en su faceta de "comprador impetuoso". El calvo, por su lado, asistía a sus concursos de la escuela. Genos era un muchacho muy inteligente que iba a eventos de ortografía, poesía y ciencias. Aunque él no era fan de los mangas o los videojuegos, hacía el esfuerzo para seguirle el hilo a Saitama cada vez que hablaba de ello, e incluso, se ofrecía a jugar con él. Genos era buena compañía, disfrutaba tanto su presencia que deseo tenerlo por siempre en su vida.

… _Y entonces, Saitama descubrió que se había enamorado de Genos…_

Después, el calvo se halló en un dilema. ¿Qué seguía ahora? Decirle a Genos y arriesgarse a perderlo, o callarse por siempre hasta que el sentimiento volviera a ser un mero cariño. En esos días, Saitama se vio en un torbellino de pensamientos que jamás había experimentado. Llegó a desesperarse por una solución, hasta el punto en que mandó al carajo todas sus dudas, dejó de hacer el tonto, y habló con Genos.

 **0o0o0o0**

Su celular volvió a sonar, esta vez, con un mensaje de texto en su bandeja. El remitente era Genos, así que detuvo su relato y abrió el mensaje:

" _ **Sensei, estoy a punto de entrar al consultorio. Tardaré un poco. Apagaré el celular. Te amo.".**_

Saitama sonrió como bobo, y tecleó rápido:

" _ **Ok, recuerda lo que te dije. Me llamas si pasa algo. Yo también te amo".**_

Guardó el celular y siguió.

 **0o0o0o0**

La noche en que Saitama confesó su sentir a Genos, lo hizo a gritos. Aún podía recordarlo con claridad. Primero empezó con un **"Debo hablar contigo"** que terminó en frases incompletas y poco claras; hasta culminar en un **"¡Dije que te amo, no me hagas repetirlo!".** Genos lo miró con los ojos abiertos, callado y sonrojado (¡Dios! Cómo amo ese sonrojo). Luego de unos minutos que al calvo le parecieron eternos, el chico reaccionó y se lanzó a sus brazos:

 **-¡Sensei, también te amo!-.**

… _Ese fue el mejor día de toda su vida…_

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **-¡Entonces, se casaron!-** dijeron los 8 chibis al unísono, aplaudiendo emocionados. Saitama se golpeó la frente:

 **-¡Que no! Eso fue después-** ellos callaron extrañados, inclinaron la cabeza en perfecta sincronización y preguntaron:

 **-¿Por qué?-** el mayor meditó un instante, no sabía si era buena idea contarles que la razón fue la edad de Genos. El chico era menor edad en ese entonces, tenía 17 años y existía la posibilidad de que se hartara de un viejo como él. Saitama recordó el miedo que tuvo de sólo pensar en ello. Así que fue claro desde un inicio.

 **0o0o0o0**

Los siguientes eventos pasaron bastante rápidos. Así lo quisieron ambos, y hablaron con el Dr. Kuseno de ello. El hombre no estaba seguro de permitir que esa relación avanzara, temiendo que Saitama quisiera aprovecharse del joven y de lo especial que era, pero entendió rápido que él era un hombre decente, a quien no le interesaba hacer el mal. Kuseno dejó que el tiempo los llevara a donde tenían que ir. Eso sí, les pidió dos años antes de hacer formal su relación al mundo (capaz y arrestaban a Saitama por perseguir a un menor de edad), y que fueran discretos. Los dos aceptaron, sólo se veían en la casa de Kuseno o salían a comer. Hacían prácticamente lo mismo, pero en los ojos de ambos se veía un amor genuino que cerró la boca de muchos.

Cuando el plazo establecido pasó, ambos siguieron igual, salvo por la diferencia de que ahora podían decir con confianza que eran una pareja. Y Genos podía ir al departamento de Saitama cuando quisiera.

… _.Ahí, en una noche fría y lluviosa, Saitama le hizo el amor a Genos, entregando todo de sí mismo…_

… _.Quién diría que ese encuentro traería como consecuencia a 8 chibis lindos y encantadores…_

 **0o0o0o0**

En algún punto, Saitama empezó a sonreír sin razón aparente. Estaba recordando cómo lucía Genos durante esos nueve meses. Su piel era tersa y brillaba, la sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro ni en los días en que tuvieron problemas, los cuales fueron bastantes. La posibilidad de verlo así de nuevo lo emocionaba, era una ansiedad inocente que dominaba su corazón. Los pequeños miraron su gesto con curiosidad. Rokuro rio, elevó sus manitas e hizo un gesto bastante extraño que había visto cuando su tío King jugaba con su padre. Simuló un círculo con su pulgar e índice izquierdos, y metió en este el índice derecho. Saitama lo vio, cerró su puño y lo impactó contra la cabeza del pequeño con poca fuerza, molesto. No le gustaba que sus pequeños hicieran o dijeran algo tan ofensivo. King se las iba a pagar todas.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando se enteraron del embarazo, ambos estaban sorprendidos. Kuseno tuvo que explicarle a Saitama sobre lo especial que el chico era, y este, por su lado, no creyó que su pareja tuviera tan "buen tiro" como para embarazarlo en su primer encuentro. Eso era mucha suerte.

Lo que siguió fue una etapa difícil. Saitama le pidió a Genos quedarse en su casa mientras él hacía unos arreglos que tomaron 5 meses. Al rubio no le gustó hallarse sólo en algo tan hermoso como su estado, pero el calvo le había prometido volver por él cuando terminara:

" **Sólo espérame, ¿sí? Yo me encargo".**

Saitama sabía que Genos lloraba todas las noches en su cama debido a su ausencia, pero no podía retroceder en su meta. Él también odiaba acostarse todas las noches sin sentir el tibio cuerpo de Genos entre sus brazos. Las llamadas, mensajes de texto y cartas eran los únicos medios de comunicación que tenían, y jamás era suficiente.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **-Ya, no lloren-** pidió el calvo con una mirada impaciente, los chibis se pusieron sensibles cuando él les contó eso. No sabía qué hacer para calmarlos:

 **-¿Por qué, padre? ¿Por qué pasó eso?-** preguntó Shichiro entre lágrimas gruesas. Saitama suspiró cansado:

 **-Escuchen-** les habló **-En ese tiempo, yo era un inútil-** afirmó **-Debía hacer lo posible para tener un lugar digno de su madre y de ustedes-** ellos parecieron calmarse un poco:

 **-Vamos a la cocina. Voy a preparar la cena. Les seguiré contando-** dijo, y todos se pusieron en camino.

 **0o0o0o0**

 **-¡Sensei!-** el grito que Genos dejó escapar de sus labios fue intenso. Cuando Saitama llegó a la residencia, fue recibido por su pareja. Genos lloró en sus brazos y Saitama no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Después, lo besó profundamente, y sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón. Kuseno miró emocionado la forma en que Saitama le pedía matrimonio a Genos, y el chico, emocionado, aceptó. Luego, le pidió a Kuseno quedarse con ellos hasta el día del parto, temiendo que su trabajo le impidiera estar con él en el momento en que diera a luz. No quería dejarlo sólo. El anciano aceptó, y les dejó quedarse ahí todo lo que quisieran. De hecho, le ofreció a Saitama vivir ahí con sus nietos, pero el calvo, con seguridad, le afirmó que no era necesario. Genos iba a ser su esposo, y él quería cuidarlo como el hombre que era.

 **0o0o0o0**

Saitama les sirvió leche y galletas a sus pequeños, los vigilaba mientras cocinaba arroz con curry, recordando que su esposo tenía un antojo inmenso por ese platillo durante su embarazo:

 **-¿Y cómo nacimos, padre?-** preguntó Jiro, curioso:

 **-¡Ahhh…!-** exclamó el calvo **-Ese día fue bastante agitado. Le dieron muchos dolores a su mamá-** concluyó con una sonrisa.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Saitama recordó la forma tan enloquecida en que manejaba el auto en el que llevaban a Genos a la escuela. Los guardaespaldas se ofrecieron a llamar a una ambulancia o conducir ellos, pero el calvo sabía que tardarían demasiado, así que tomó la labor en sus propias manos. Sólo le tomó 5 minutos llegar al hospital, tomó al rubio entre sus brazos, quien hacía un admirable esfuerzo por soportar el dolor, y pidió ayuda. La camilla legó en segundos y Genos fue internado. Mientras los doctores verificaban que fuera la hora de la verdad, Saitama era preparado para entrar con él. Minutos después, la cesárea empezó:

 **-Sen…sei…-** le habló temblando **-Tengo…miedo…-** el calvo apretó su mano cariñosamente:

 **-Lo sé, pero tranquilo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien** -el rubio le sonrió y se relajó un poco cuando la anestesia hizo efecto. La operación duró bastante debido que los médicos cuidaban de que el esfuerzo o el movimiento de los bebés no provocara una hemorragia en Genos, pues no podría soportarlo. Afortunadamente, no pasó, y Saitama veía asombrado, sonriendo como un tarado, a cada bebé que salía del cuerpo de su rubio.

…" _Ocho" era un número ideal…_

…" _Ocho" era su número favorito…_

Genos cayó en un sueño profundo luego del parto. Tardó bastante en recuperarse, y como se dijo, el esfuerzo había sido demasiado. Se quedaron medio año más en la casa del Dr. Kuseno. Después, entre abrazos, lágrimas, agradecimientos e invitaciones, la familia dejó la residencia y se mudaron al piso que sería su nuevo hogar. Saitama lo había comprado con ayuda de Fubuki, una vieja conocida del colegio que era dueña de una empresa de diseño y construcción de residencias. Ella le prestó dinero a cambio de que trabajara para ella por 2 años, y aunque a Saitama no le agradó la idea, aceptó sin duda. Curiosamente, Saitama resultó ser un elemento irremplazable en trabajos donde había que destruir cosas, por lo que se desempeñó en el desmantelamiento de casas viejas y limpieza de terreno. Aunque terminó de pagarle el préstamo, Saitama siguió trabajando con ella pero bajo el mando de Rider, un joven de cabello castaño que se dedicaba a construir casas para la "gente normal", es decir, gente de clase media-alta. La paga era un poco menor que con Fubuki, pero al ser un trabajo más solicitado que la construcción de residencias, el dinero llegaba a sus manos con más rapidez. Hasta la fecha, la pareja no tenía problemas con el dinero, pues Genos usaba sus conocimientos para administrarse bien.

… _.Un mes después, se casaron con sus conocidos, familiares (de Genos) y sus hijos…._

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Saitama terminó la cena, y la dejó reposar, esperando a Genos para cenar en familia. El rubio, tan formal y serio como siempre, había cumplido su promesa al enviarle un mensaje de texto, anunciando que iba a casa. Rememorando lo que habían vivido en esos años, miró a sus hijos con una sonrisa y siguió en sus pensamientos ante las miradas ansiosas. Su matrimonio era, como muchos decían, disparejo pero firme. Una de esas situaciones delicadas fue cuando apareció un viejo conocido de Saitama que se había proclamado su rival en las artes marciales y, recientemente, en su único prometido: Sonic (sí, ese era su nombre y Genos se burló de eso), un chico delgado, de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y sonrisa perturbadora. Cuando supo que Saitama estaba casado con el rubio, hizo un drama que, a palabras de Genos, lo hacía ver como una "perra de atención". Luego de que Saitama le pusiera en su lugar, Sonic pasó a ser un conocido frecuente, declaró la tregua con Genos, e incluso le ayudó con los chibis cuando Shiro empezó a vomitar sin razón aparente. Saitama se lo agradeció por siempre.

El tiempo pasó y ambos iban madurando en su pequeño mundo, alejados de las miradas reprobatorias de los demás. Todos veían a Genos como a un pobre chico que se había embarazado muy joven, y de un hombre bueno para nada. Pero así no pensaba él. Para Genos, las ambiciones típicas de los jóvenes de su edad perdieron sentido cuando conoció a su sensei. Lo único que le importaba ahora era cuidar de sus hijos y estar con su esposo. Se lo explicó a Saitama con tanta vehemencia, que él tuvo que aceptarlo y dejarlo ser. No le gustó nada que abandonara la posibilidad de estudiar en la universidad, pero se comprometió en silencio a apoyarlo con todo su esfuerzo si Genos decidía regresar algún día. El rubio, por su lado, se dedicó a cuidar a sus hijos, a mantener el orden en su casa y en ayudar a Saitama en todo lo que pudiera, ya que conocía el trabajo tan pesado que su esposo realizaba. A Genos le sorprendió en los primeros meses ver a Saitama actuar con naturalidad luego de volver del trabajo, como si no hiciera nada en todo el día, cosa que era errónea, ya que había ido a llevarle el almuerzo varias veces en una carrera rápida.

La vida no era fácil para ellos con ocho hijos, pero ninguno cambiaría su situación actual. Saitama llamó a sus hijos para que se acercaran a él, los miró y dijo:

 **-Chibis, su mamá y yo los queremos mucho. Nunca los cambiaríamos por nada del mundo. Lo que vaya a pasar, pasará, y ustedes deben prometerme que cuidarán de ustedes mismos, estarán juntos, y serán buenos hermanos con el nuevo integrante. ¿De acuerdo?-**

 **-Sí, padre-** respondieron al unísono, contentos. La alegría de su padre fue contagiosa para ellos. En ese instante, la puerta del departamento se abrió, Genos había llegado. Su rostro lucía tranquilo pero a leguas se notaba que estaba nervioso:

 **-Genos, bienvenido a casa-** le dijo sonriente, y curioso:

 **-Saitama-sensei, gracias-** guardó silencio, pensando. Saitama se acercó a él:

 **-¿Y, qué pasó?-** Genos lo miró, indeciso:

 **-El resultado fue positivo. Estoy esperando-** el calvo soltó una pequeña risa, abrazó y besó a su esposo. Después, se volvió a sus hijos y les dijo **-¡Tendrán un nuevo hermano!-** los 8 chibis gritaron emocionados, aferrándose a las piernas de sus padres.

… _El bebé fue niño, lo llamaron Puchi. Su apariencia era similar a la de Saitama cuando era niño. Su cabello resultó ser oscuro, en combinación con las orbes doradas, herencia de Genos…_

… _Los siguientes días, por el resto de sus vidas, estuvo llena de felicidad…._

 **Fin.**

 **Notas finales:** El significado de los nombres de los chibis, inspirados en los minis "G" (obvio), es el siguiente. Ahí me dirán si les parece tan adecuados como a mí.

Ichiro: Primer hijo.

Jiro: Segundo hijo

Raiko: Siguiente hijo.

Shiro: Cuarto hijo.

Kazuo: Hijo simpático.

Rokuro: Sexto hijo.

Shichiro: Séptimo hijo

Hachiro: Octavo hijo.

Puchi: Ni idea, pero lo saqué de un doujinshi SaiGenos donde su bebé se llamaba así.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
